Time for a Change
by Lorelei547
Summary: Leigh has lived on Skywind Farm for two years now, by herself with no one by her side. Why should she need anyone else? But just as her loneliness starts to eat at her, the Harvest Goddess drops into help. But just what exactly does help imply? DISCONTIN.
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: **I do** not** own harvest moon or any of it's characters!

Okay so this is a new story I'm trying to work out. About a farmer girl named Leigh who's lived her life on her own, people who needs them? But it just might be time for a change.

This is a short prologue but I hope you enjoy what the story will bring to Mineral Town life!

* * *

_Prologue_

"Cock-a-doodle-dooo!!!!"

"Shut-up Felora!" I yelled to the chicken from my bed as if it could here me. "You're not even a stinkin' rooster!" I rolled over trying to block out the world before finally rolling out of bed.

It was cooler in my house than I'd expected after the warm soft security of my blankets. Though I have to say the cold instantly did help me wake myself.

Gulping down a pitiful breakfast of bread, I pulled on my over-alls and plaid shirt. My unruly blonde hair spilling out around my neck line. "I'm going to have to cut some of this of soon," I noted aloud as I traced it already leading down to my mid back. "Come on Bailey if I can't sleep neither can you!" I pulled at my dog's collar from the end of my bed, but she wouldn't budge. "Please," I pleaded to Bailey but she didn't budge. "Fine who needs you!" I exclaimed finally.

I mock stomped out of the house into the yard, "resorting to talking to yourself now Leigh?" I challenged myself. "So it would seem," "that's rather sad you know," "yes, yes your right but what else am I to do?" What your calling me crazy? You don't talk to yourself to? Well maybe you should I heard it's a sign of geniuses!

I hurried around the farm with various conversations to the animals and objects and well anything else I laid my eyes on. Letting the cows and sheep out to graze, feeding the chickens brushing the horse, watering my few Fall crops. The average morning on Skywind farm.

"Leigh," I sighed after the my word was done and I had time to rest. "If talking to your self is a side of genius than your smarter than the whole word, and everything in it. And you're a farmer just making it by _just_ having enough money to survive. If your so smart shouldn't you be able to make more gold than this? Live in a more comfortable house, get until your bloated?" I sighed, "maybe.. maybe... I'm just lonely.."

* * *

I warned you it was short..

But please tell me what you think any way!


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not** own harvest moon or any of it's characters.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Okay done!" I smiled at Maata her white and black coat now glistening after I'd brushed it. I patted the cows head walking her out into the sunlight. She was the last one to be done for today, "oh Maata it's beautiful out today isn't it? And look," I laughed slightly pointing to Bailey chasing one of the chickens around the field. "It seems everyone's enjoying themselves today.. except.."

"You, maybe?" I was about to answer myself when I realized that wasn't the normal voice I'd hear every day. No it was someone else!

Whipping around to see the entrance of my farm I saw Rick the bird boy as I called him standing there, a bundle of fodder in his arms. I'd forgotten I even ordered some more! "Oh Rick!" I smiled my face flushing red with embarrassment. I turned it quickly to lead Maata into the tall grasses hiding my face. When I turned back around I saw Rick still starting at me.

"Wanna bring that to the silo?" I asked nervously still not recovering from my shock.

"Right, sorry," Rick mumbled rushing past me to place the fodder in the silo. "You know Leigh," Rick started slowly as he returned, "living on your own doesn't mean you have to go through life alone. The residents here in Mineral Town wont bite your head of for saying a fair 'hi' once in a while..."

I didn't reply, not because I didn't have an answer. No I had an answer, it was because my answer sounded more like, 'your right,' than a 'shut up you jerk go mind youer own business,' and I wouldn't admit to that.

After getting no reply Rick nodded awkwardly before shuffling out of Skywind.

Checking before I spoke again, for any more unwanted visitors I let out a loud sigh. "Ughh!" Bailey was barking at my feet now and I shooed her away. "Stupid Rick," I muttered knowing all to well how unfair I was being to Rick at the moment, but I just didn't caring anymore. Who was he to say that I was anti-social. He wasn't exactly the talkative type himself! Who does he think he is the Mayor!? Well maybe the Mayor wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the crayon bx but still..

"What am I to do Hethen?" I asked the sheep passing in front of me, reaching my hand out to pull him in to my side. Letting my face fall into his soft wool coat, my hands fastened around him. "What am I to do?"

"_Leigh.. Leigh… Leigh!!"_

"_Wah? Who are you?" I asked looking around the oddly soundless, moitionless hot springs. "How'd I get here? Show yourself! Whoever you are!" I demanded.  
_

"_Ha ha haah is that any way to talk to the Harvest Goddess?" a rather annoy cheer voice chirped._

"_Harvest Goddess?" I snorted. "What Rick first, and now the whole towns trying to make a fool of me with nursery rhymes? A little nursery rhyme told to little village children? Well I will not me bought!"_

"_You dare question my existence!" the voice boomed. Out of the fountain rose a beautiful woman, thick green braided hair remarkable. "I who work my butt off every day to bless your animals, your crop, your shipments!? Without me you'd be no more than a poor farmer girl in the midst of poverty!"_

_My jaw dropped looking at her, in wonder. Could she be real.. no I quickly snapped out of that thought. "Who is that?" I asked. "Popuri? Karen? It's not funny! The Harvest Goddess doesn't-"_

"_SILENCEEE MORTAL!!"_

_I jumped back almost falling into the spring its self. _

"_You dare question me? Then you better dare question your gold as well!"_

I screamed throwing my covers into the air looking around the familiar house setting, "just a dream.." I muttered slowly laying back down. "Just a dream, Harvest Goddess.. dream.." I breathed staring at the ceiling.

"Why would I dream of her, now of all nights?" Slowly getting out of my bed I started to get changed. "Don't read into things Leigh, Rick just jumbled up your brains a little yesterday that's all-"

A loud knock split the air, making me jump already on edge. Who in the world would be coming to see me?

Rushing to the door, I opened it slowly peeking out to see who it was. There stood the short squatty man that was the Mayor of this small town. What was he doing here? "Er hello.." I managed once the door was opened.

The Mayor was looking at me strangely but I paid no mind he was a weird man to begin with, "Leigh I just happened to be passing by and well.. follow me." His voice was mixed with emotion and something else that I just couldn't put my finger on..

Okay.. this was odd. Maybe the Mayor was a creeper, secretly stalking me all the time. What was he going to show me.. dear Goddess if your real have please have it not be a blue feather!

"I don't understand," I Mayor whispered. I just started to take notice that he had stopped walking as did I. I yawned still tired, with a growing aggravation for the Mayor. What did he come knock on my door and.. I almost gagging swallowing my tongue as I looked up at the sight in front of me.

Before me was complete and otter dead zone! My beautiful crops brown, dead and crisping fried. Not a speck of green to be seen!

"Wha-, what-, what is this!!" I yelled. "This how am I to.." my voice trailed off how could this have happened. All dead, my hard work gone and why..?!

A blood hurtling scream of pain followed my panic. "The barn, NO!" I gasped dashing forward flinging the barn doors out behind me. "NO!" I screamed again, there in my barn was my best cow Maata lying motionless, next to her was a badly panting sheep the other animals looked terrified, petrified.. "Get the Doctor, Rick, Barley anyone! I need help!!!" I yelled dashing out of the barn to the stable please please I prayed. "Caspain!" I yelled for my horse. But he wasn't in there at all, "no," I whispered shocked. Making one last failed run to the chicken coop, I saw yet another slaughter. I couldn't bare it, why how WHO! I tumbled out of the coop dazed..

It seemed all of Mineral Town was gathering now in my farm, "no, no, no, no, noo!" I couldn't believe it as I feel to my knees my face cupped in my hands. "How.. just how.." I wept.

And everything faded out...

* * *

What will happen for Leigh now, was it just another nightmare? What?

You'll have to wait to find out.

I know it's kind of a depressing cliff hanger, and I'm sorry it's pretty morbid ending. But I promise the next chapter wont be.. as sad.

This is just a way of starting it off, this isn't a tragic story, it just happens to begin kinda.. tragic.. haha.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do** not** own harvest moon or any of it's characters!

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

"Trent..? Oh Trent I think she waking up!"

"Huh?" I murmured rubbing my head as I looked around the doctors office, "what am I doing here?" I asked my eyes widening.

"Umm," Elli bit her lip, "Trent!" she repeated rushing out behind the curtains to return just seconds later with the doctor by here side.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Leigh," Trent started warmly, "you've been out cold for some time now ever since.."

I smacked my head, did I pass out on the mine again? I swear this Doctor must think I'm insane. But I didn't remember the mines.. "where was I?" I asked puzzled.

"Your farm.." Elli replied eying the doctor obviously confused.

"Leigh, your probably still under going some shock from-"

"Shock!? Shock from what, what are you talking about-" I stopped mid sentence as the memory played through my head, "no," I gasped. "Why, how, you mean.. it was real?!"

"Very much so I'm afraid.." Elli replied her eyes darting away from mine.

"Well what happened, why did.."

Trent stepped in over Elli now, "we where hoping you would know there no is no explanation available.. No ashes from a fire, or traces of wild animals.. Nothing.. nothing at all. "

"I don't understand it," I admitted.

He sighed, "you should pray to the Harvest Goddess only she can perform such a miracle that you'll need.."

"The Harvest Goddess!" I gasped.

"_You dare question me? Then you better dare question your gold as well!"_

"I have to go!" I yelled pulling myself out of the hospital bed ignoring Elli and the Doctors protests as I swung out the door and into the streets of Mineral Town. I must have looked like a mental case running through the streets, but I didn't care anymore. Why should I care if the town thinks I'm insane I'm sure they thought that years ago when I first moved here.

What could have any other day seemed like a long walk was only a short distance today, as I leapt through my destroyed farm and up to the hot springs. If there was anyone there I couldn't tell, nor could I care. "Harvest Goddess!" I called out into the water, "Harvest Goddess!"

There was no answer, and I spat aggregately to the ground. I glared at a rock in set in the ground, "what are you staring at!" I glowered but the rock stayed still. I kicked it over the edge into the water a faint 'plop' heard as it broke through the surface. I snickered, "that's right no one."

I was smiling at the water I was delusionally proud of my work, when the strangest thing occurred. The rocked popped right back out of the water and smacked me right in the head. "Whaa..!" I gasped rubbing my head. "You crazy rock!" I shouted, "how dare you! Mess with me why don't ya.." I picked up the rock and threw it into the water full force. It came back. "What in the world is going on!?"

As if in the answer to my question lyrical laughter filled the hallow, "you really shouldn't through things deary," the voice laughed.

"Harvest Goddess!" I gasped then more loudly. "Get out here coward, show yourself! Do you have any clue of what has happened?"

"Funny," the Harvest Goddess was slowly coming into view over the water. The sounds of the hallow had once carried now fading. "I thought I didn't exist."

"Funny so did I," I replied flatly.

"Ah ah ahh," she waved her finger at me. "Now, is there something you'd like to admit?"

"Like what?" I questioned. "I don't know, how about the fact all my crops are dead and it' mid-summer! My horse is gone, my chickens are slaughtered and my whole barn is a fratic mess. If their not dead of a heart attack then they sure as heck might as well never give milk or wool any as their scared through their pelts!"

"You forgot one," she smiled.

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"Your shipment was never collected."

Great yesterday might a well been totally waste! I glowered at her, slits of pure hatred burning in my eyes, growing ever second I looked at her.

"Still doubt my existence?" she asked.

I didn't answer.

"Listen now you insolent girl," the Goddess almost spa, if such 'royalty' could spit. "No one disgraces the Harvest Goddess. NO. ONE. And that includes pour, little, farmer girls. I work my heart out-"

"What heart you murder!" I interrupted.

"Silence! Now as I was saying, I work my heart out for this town. I make life go 'round in this small town by the name of Mineral Town. And I don't have to take rubbish from the likes of you. Or anyone for that matter."

"So you kill my animals my crops!" I shouted. But it was too late she was fading back into the waters. "I hate you," I yelled, "I absolutely hate you!"


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

I rushed to get this chapter done for you guys, so I hope you enjoy it. I'm really excited fro some upcoming plans I have for this fanficion and I hope you guys will continue to read. And hopefully rate! ( I love hearing what you guys have to say it really motivates me to write. I apologize for not apologizing in the last chapter for the amount of time it took me to update. I had a mad case of writers block and lack of motivation. But I'm back and I hope I can write for 'yall some more!

This chapter is longer then the past ones I've writen for these stories and for that I'm proud. I want to make the pitiful chapters I started out the story with long and more detailed so you can get the stories full affect.

I realize this story is a little sad in facts of what the Harvest Goddess has done to Leigh and her farm, and the detail I might put to her extent on hurt and anger may be a little much for a few of you. But I'm attempting to create a character that is real and constant, Leigh is a strong woman who for many years of her life has put people out of her life there for making her as she is today. But as the story progresses I'm sure you'll see she'll grow a lot, which I hope will result in a strong story that will make you want to know what happens next.

Please read and enjoy! And of coarse review! it means the world to me!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

I walked home that evening, my stomach stinging with hatred, and anger. Over all I was a total mess and the condition of my farm did not exactly brighten the mood either. Skywind's fields and coops still devastatedly ruined beyond my own comprehension. I walked through the destroyed farm with little purpose to my house at the far end; though the sun was just beginning to be swallowed up in the sky I was beat. Sleep and worn out from everything it seemed. I wanted to go to bed and wake up to be back to the good old days where the Goddess didn't exist and my farm was in one piece. Actually wouldn't even count that as 'the good old days'. But if sure in Sam's Hell was better than this.

But sadly the good old days were a far away fantasy that I wasn't going to get back any time soon. I was about to change into my pajamas and just sleep the rest of my life away when there was a small knock at the door.

"For the last time, just leave me alone!" I called aggregately at the door. The harvest Goddess needed to learn some boundaries and leave the helpless farm girls of the area alone!

But too my surprise the knock faltered at my scream, before is was followed by a voice. "I'm sorry," it called, "I didn't realize-"

I rushed to the door flung it open to see one of the town citizens at the door. He had gruff brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, he was well muscled and easily enough to say he wasn't the Harvest Goddess. "Oh!" I murmured my face growing red hot, "I'm sorry I thought.. I thought you were someone else…"

Too my surprise he just gave me a faint smile and I stared to stubble again.

"Uhh, you're, you're Cliff right?" I asked.

"Yes I am. And I have to say when I heard about the damage done to your farm I had no clue that it was even as bad as this."

I rolled my eyes at being reminded of the debris around me. "You haven't even seen the animal coops."

His eyes widened, "you mean what ever did this," he gestured to the farm around him. "Took it out on the animals as well?"

I nodded soberly. "Yes they did. My best cow and all my chickens are all gone. I believe some of the other cows and sheep were alive yesterday, but if the shock hasn't killed 'em yet I'd be surprised."

"That's horrible!" He whispered.

I nodded, but was beyond complaining at this point, I was an empty shell. Any feelings I had are now as far from gone as I could had though possible. "So what did you come here for?" I asked reverting back to my more detached emotionless state.

"Oh right," Cliff nodded as if forgetting in the shock of what the farm looked like. "Doug," he paused seeing my puzzled face at the name. Honestly I have lived here in this little town for about two years now and I'm barley able to keep up with names around here. I guess that says something about me, I'm anti-social so sue me. Wait I take that back don't, if you havn't noticed I don't really have anything anymore and that's not going to help..

"Ann's father, "Cliff continued, "he runs the town Inn. I'm living there, and this morning he was telling me about your misfortune and we'd love to help you rebuild your farm.. " Great now the news of the poor farmer girl and her tragic story were rushing through town. Wonderful just absolutely wonderful! "I know how it can be to lose everything you owned and worked for, and to have no money or income, but.."

I stiffened I didn't want help from these people; I was independent and didn't need their or anyone's help. I worked hard to build this farm on my own and now that its gone is no reason that I'm not still completely and fully capable of rebuilding Skywind back on my own. "I don't need your pity," I stated and turned to walk back inside without another word. But he caught my shoulder, holding back.

"Listen Leigh," he said he eyes fixed on mine making me look directly into his stern unfaltering eyes. I flinched. "We are not trying to take away your pride but have you seen your farm? We all know you are fully capable and a full farmer but-"

"But what!" I challenged.

"But.." he continued and again I was surprised of his calm firm grasp on his point. Though Cliff was clearly awkward and shy about doing this, he still seemed confident in every word that he said. "You have to be realistic, Leigh. Skywind has somehow been ripped be pieces beyond belief and your animals are slaughtered you need to get back on your feet. Get a steady income again, and doing that alone.. it can be hard.."

"I am fully capable of-" I tried to protest.

"Listen Leigh Doug and I are not asking for much. Just a weekend to help you start to replant crops, the Summer is still early, they'll grow. And you can't possibly do that whole field on your own."

"I do it every other summer." I glowered.

"And how long does it take you."

"A few days.."

"It's mid-summer you don't have a few days. You need to get it done as fast as possible," he stated.

I bit my lip, he had a good point if I wanted to earn any useful amount of money from my crops this season I would have to get them in ground soon, and fast. Did I really have a few days? He knew the answer and so did I, no I didn't have the time. But I didn't want to admit to help, or to being wrong.

"It's just a weekend," he pressed.

"And only you?" I asked.

"And Doug."

"No one else?"

"No one else," he clarified.

"Fine," I gave in. Though every fiber of me was screaming against it I gave in. "Be here at the crack of dawn tomorrow. Got it?"

"Got it," he gave a faint smile and walked off the farm. Once he was gone and out of sight the heat of what I agreed to sunk in even more. I glowered at the field, which had made me so weak. I located a near by rock and kicked it into a bush. "Taking pity help now? How low have you sunk Leigh?" I taunted to myself. I was about to kick the rock again from under the bush when the rock started to make a grumbling noise from were it sat on the ground. I jumped back at first than my eyes silted at the corners. "Goddess.." I warned danger hinting in every fiber of my voice, my muscles now tensing. Then something sprang out from the rock in a small brown blur. And suddenly I was on the ground being smothered in wet quick licks. "Bailey!" I smiled picking up my dog and holding her close to me in shock. "She didn't take you too!"

I ruffled Bailey's mattered fur and picked her up hugging tightly her and bringing her back into the house with me. "If that devil you away from me as well..." I grumbled many random threats and such as I went to the back of the house to the bath to wash her myself and Bailey off from the brambles and mud that clung to her. Once we were both clean and satisfied I climbed into bed, and Bailey was starting to get settled down on the floor beside my bed while I clicked the television. "You know what girl?" I asked. "You're sleeping up here tonight." Plopping her down on the other side of me I curled up in my cover. Although the hardships of today were still hard and the devastation that pressed around me was still ever so present at that moment it didn't seem to matter. Curled up next to my lovely dog, the weather on the TV above I was come how at peace, and I couldn't explain it. Somewhere in that start of tranquility I feel asleep to the weather reporter and the soft steady breathing of Bailey, and everything just for a moment was okay.

That next morning I arose earlier than what was normal for me, and after my early bed time last night I wasn't at all surprised. I looked out the window and the sun hadn't even risen up yet, and the nice peacefulness or sleep was fading back greet the promisingly horrible day ahead of me. I left Bailey to sleep on the bed as I picked out a lump of bread from the cabinet. Normally I would have gulfed it down in savage bits maybe topped it with a tomato slice or two. But not today, I ripped it up into a small portion, and stored the rest away. "Might as well start saving now Leigh," I told myself. "Who's knows when I'll have enough for a decent meal again.."

I grabbed my sickle and headed out into the field the sun just starting to rise, as I swiped it through the field tearing away the old brown and crisped plants, and weeds.

I hadn't gotten far when, Cliff and Doug showed up as promised both caring their own tools. They had come prepared. Doug let out a whistle of amazement when he saw the damage and started to survey the area. Cliff was the one to take intuitive and ask what they'd be doing.

"So what do you want me to get to work on?" he asked.

I stopped wiped away the small drop of sweat making its way down my face, and nodded in the direction of his sickle. "We need to tear away all this dead crops, and pull out the weeds if possible. After that we'll move on to the rocks and twigs that were blown into the field."

Cliff nodded picking up Doug's sickle and handing it to him, then grabbing his own and together they heading off into the field tearing away at the ground.

It took as all the way until noon, until all three of us stopped the sun blazing over us and sweat running down either side of our faces. Only one fourth of the field was done, the other still lay untouched.

"I say we take a break!" called Doug and Cliff and I nodded in agreement. I lead the way into my home gesturing for the two sweaty men to sit down at my table. I handed them each a glass of water and sat down across from them. I couldn't believe they were helping me, and although I still wished they weren't but I couldn't help but be a little grateful towards them without them I'd be out there stickling away well until dusk still unfinished.

"So you do this everyday?" Doug asked intrigued, obviously trying start up a conversation. Though unluckily for him I'm not allows the best conversationalist.

"Yes," I replied.

"Wow I don't know how you do it," Doug smiled. "I guess that just show what type of shape this old mans in," he laughed. "I need to get back in shape."

Cliff laughed a little, and I gave a faint smile unsure what to say. Something I noticed while with Cliff yesterday verses today. Cliff seemed more confident staying quite and mysterious then talking as he did yesterday, which made me question why exactly he did do as he did yesterday.

Instead of questioning Cliff though, I sat through Doug's failed attempt after another until we all decided to head out and try to finish up the rest of the field. By six we successfully finished up half the field leaving the other half to do tomorrow. If I had my way we would have worked well into the night to get a much done as possible done in one day. But Doug said he had to get back to the Inn and help Ann before their busy hour as the bar opened up. I would have continued to work without them but Cliff gave be a disapproving look as I tried.

"Leigh you worked hard today and we accomplished about what you would have taken you well into the wee hours of the night by yourself. Take a break, okay?" He said.

I nodded with no intention of listening to him, but after they both left and I started away at the field, I started to stifle a yawn. I was all for whiling to fight by tiredness when something Bailey did distracted me. She barked and pawed at the entrance of the barn, "Bailey?" I asked picking my way through the field to meet my dog.

Bailey once again pawed the barn and I pushed the door into the open to walk inside. And once I did I regretted every second of it. I had forgotten about the animal slaughter that would await me inside. Each animal lay on the ground motionless some with dried blood still filled around them. Fresh anger rose at the pit of my stomach one again. I tense walking out of the barn not being able to take.

But Bailey for some reason couldn't let her lost friends go. "They're gone Bailey, gone." I stifled trying to get the dog to understand. But she kept pawing at the door, tugging at my pant legs.

Finally I allowed her to lead me into the barn once again; I tried not to finch at my animals around me. Bailey brought me to the back of the barn where a small heap of white lay still. But only with a different type of still than the dead bodies that lay around me. There was a faint rising and falling of its chest, "it's alive!" I gasped. I leaning down to stroke the animal and it stirred weakly. The white fur of the animal I soon realize was divided. Not just one animal had survived but two! She was a small white calf that I hadn't had before the incident, and Charlie my two month old baby lamb. "How in the world.." I mused. "Bailey you're a life savor."

I picked up Charlie getting her to her feet, and cradled the calf in my arms. I lead them out of the barn wanting them no where near the mess the Harvest Goddess had left behind, and brought them to the stable. Setting the calf down in the hay I allowed Charlie to settle down close by. Setting them up with a good supply of food, I smiled at my new cow. "Miracle," I murmured, "your name is Miracle." A pure white calf some how saved in the midst of torture, "your mother Maata would be proud."

"Come along Bailey," I gestured to my dog; I would have Barley come and look at the two tomorrow. "Now," I patted my dogs head once he was out in the now dark fresh air of the night. "If only you could find Caspian. I hope he fled, instead of facing the Goddess's plans..."

Bailey and I settled down fast that night, I ate some left over vegetables from spring that would be getting old soon and got a shower before retiring to my bed to find sleep coming easily that night.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Wake up Leigh," Doug called though my door. "Hope you don't mind but we came a little early. And we brought some help along as well!"

"Help!" I gasped; Cliff promised it would be no more than him and Doug! Brief rage flowed through me, who else could be coming to wallow in a poor farmer girl's pity!?

* * *

Who has Doug and Cliff brought with them?  
What will Leigh's reaction/outcome of the new comers be?  
Read the next chapter to find out!

**Please review!**

(and if your still waiting for the romance that the genre says will happen, don't worry it'll be coming soon you just wait and see. And if might not exactly turn out in the way your expecting)


End file.
